


By Virtue of Boredom

by Dancingsalome



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: Queen Victoria is bored and restless. Lord Melbourne is annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Lord Melbourne enjoyed spanking the ladies. *thinks of Rufus Sewell and fans self* Ahem. *thinks of how the real Lord Melbourne looked as a young man, and fans self some more* Clearly there should be more fic about that, even if it never happened with Queen Victoria.
> 
> The title sprung from Lord Melbourne’s armorial motto _Virtute et fide_ ("By virtue and faith").

Sometimes, Lord Melbourne thought, it could be quite trying to be the advisor for a queen barely eighteen years old. Especially on beautiful days when a young girl can find so many other amusing things to occupy herself with rather than ruling a country. Far more entertaining diversions which beckoned when she had to spend all the day locked up with her advisor. Lord Melbourne adored his Queen, but in the end he was only a man, and after several long hours with a fretting girl, even he felt a mounting irritation. Her mind was elsewhere, but the day's work had to be done, nevertheless.

“Lord M, how many more papers can there possibly be? Are you sure we haven’t done everything twice?”

“Yes Ma’am. And there are only a few left now.”

Victoria pouted and leaned back in her chair, her feet kicking.

“Not few enough.”

“Even so, they must be done.”

For a few minutes she read in silence, scribbled her name as needed and sighed. One of her feet accidentally kicked the leg of his chair. After a few moments she kicked it again with more force. He glanced at her; she was staring straight ahead, but there was a small mischievous smile tucked into the corner of her mouth. He ignored her, but then there was another kick, even harder this time.

He sighed in exasperation. 

“Please, Ma'am. Your behaviour is most unbecoming.”

A pause.

“I’m sure I do not understand what you are talking about, Lord M.”

Another kick.

He picked up the remaining papers, sorted through them slowly, and placed them in a neat pile in front of her.

“There are times, your Majesty, when I lament the lack of a father’s hand in your upbringing. I have no doubt you would have benefitted from being put over the parental knee for a throughout correction now and then.”

He could see her leg swinging under her skirt, and despite her demurely lowered lashes he could also see the sidelong glance she gave him.

“Well, it’s too late for that now.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

Her lips curved into a grin which, if she hadn’t been who she was, he would have called impertinent.

“You wouldn’t dare- I’m the Queen.”

And then she kicked his chair again.

To lay hands on the Queen would be an act of sedition. Unfortunately, Lord Melbourne’s other impulse was to kiss her, which would only be slightly less insubordinate. Or perhaps even worse. And she was still looking at him with that impish smile and his irritation won over. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her and dragged her down on over his knees, But though she wriggled in his grip, she didn’t scream. There was a flurry of starched white petticoats, layers and layers of lace and flounces, and he yanked them up with impatient haste. It was only a matter of seconds before his palm landed on her bottom with a resounding slap. Victoria squawked in indignation, and Lord Melbourne looked down in horror. He had intended to leave at least one petticoat down, but in his hurry he had pulled them all out of the way. Luckily the Queen wore knickers in white linen, modestly covering her thighs. Unluckily her squirming had shifted them slightly, and the split down the middle suddenly displayed several inches of pink Royal buttocks.

For a moment, no one moved. The Queen held his breath, not aware of what she revealed. Lord Melbourne stared at the delectable sight in front of him, his hand already raised for a second slap. He should stop now, at once, before things got worse for him. But he had already breached the rules, Victoria was quiet, and temptation won over. So he let several hard smacks rain down on her backside in rapid succession. Then he paused, resolutely ignoring how inviting it was to follow the slaps with a tender caress to see how hot and soft her skin must be after the spanking. Instead he pulled down her skirts and turned her the right side up again. The Queen breathed hard and swayed slightly, so he took her around her small waist to steady her. It was exactly as easy to lift her as he had envisioned, and he held her a few moments longer than necessary. Several long curls had escaped from her hairdo, framing her flushed face in a most becoming fashion. And she had still not called for her guards though he could see the beginning of an angry protest forming on her lips.

“Do you feel better now, Your Majesty?”

Victoria opened her mouth, but then the look in her eyes changed to surprise. She frowned.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I think I feel ready to finish our work now.”

She smoothed down her hair and fluffed up her skirts. Then she watched her chair thoughtfully before picking up a pillow from a sofa and prudently sitting down on it. The rest of the afternoon was spent on diligent work with no more fidgeting.

When Lord Melbourne was to take his leave, Victoria looked up at him. She pursed her mouth into a prim little grimace, but her eyes sparkled.

“Lord M, I have decided I find this to be an excellent cure for restlessness. I assume I can rely on you to administer it again if the need should present itself?”

There is only one thing to do when your Queen commands you. Lord Melbourne bowed deeply.

“With pleasure, Ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crash course in 1830’s underwear: You wore a lot of them. Queen Victoria would have worn at least a chemise, a corset, and several petticoats. Stockings, of course, held up by garter bands. And she would, probably, have worn knickers. Not all women, not even in the aristocracy wore them, especially the older generation which saw them as scandalous. Knickers were long, at least to the knees, but they had no crotch. The reason was entirely practical. When you wear many layers of petticoats and skirts, there are a lot of fabric to pull up when you need to follow a call of nature. And with crotchless knickers, you then have to pull something down too. Trust me, it’s not easy. Much more practical with knickers with a split. For those visually inclined; 
> 
> [1840's split drawers.](http://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/109253?rpp=60&pg=27&ao=on&ft=*&when=A.D.%2B1800-1900&where=United%2BStates&what=Costume&pos=1595&imgno=1&tabname=object-information)
> 
> [An 1830’s lady in her underwear.](http://www.artchive.com/web_gallery/A/\(after\)-Maurin,-Nicholas-Eustache/The-Stay-lace-engraved-by-Alfred-Leon-Lemercier.html)


End file.
